Truth of dare - Flock style
by xsmoogej1sx
Summary: Alright guys, so I'm at it again. Truth or dare...but it may not be what you expect. Pairings: FAX / NIGGY / brief - FIGGY. Possibly a bit OOC! Enjoy! Review! I might carry on the story instead of just truth or dare XD Rated M! Don't like, Don't read


Max could just about kill Nudge right now. Fang, Max, Iggy, and Nudge were sprawled out in Dr. M's living room watching tv when Nudge suggested they should play Truth or Dare.

Everyone else agreed, so Max didn't have a choice.

Max POV

"I'll go first." Iggy said, turning towards Nudge. "Nudge, Truth or dare?"

"Uhm...uh..truth." Nudge replied hesitantely.

"What color are your underwear?"

Nudge turned as red as a strawberry. "Pink and grey with little bows on the side."

"Max, Truth or Dare?" Nudge asked.

"Truth." I said matter of factly.

"Do you like Fang?" Nudge asked giggling.

I felt my cheeks get hot. Yeah, that's right. The great Maximum Ride gets embarrassed by some guy. "Yes." I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"I KNEW IT!" Nudge wailed excitedly.

"Iggy, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to lick Nudge."

Iggy just shrugged, "Okay." He got up and walked over to her, stuck his tongue out, and licked her arm.

"No, no no, that's not what I meant Ig. Nudge, pull down your pants. She did just that, revealing her pink and grey panties.

"Now Ig, Lick Nudge's butt."

I horrifying look passed Iggy's face, but then he licked her ass. I could hear Fang trying not to bust out laughing as Iggy crossed back and sat on the oversized green chair in the middle of the room.

"My turn." Iggy said mischeievesiously. "Fang, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fang replied with no hesitation or emotion in his voice.

"Grab Max's boobs, play with them in your hands for a minute, and then try and guess what bra size she wears."

Fang crossed the room to me, but before he did anything, he whispered, "Sorry."

Fang grabbed my left breast first, and kneaded it with his hand for a few moments before moving on the the other. After he juggled them both around in his hands, he went and sat back down.

"She wears a C36." he said.

Oh my god, how the hell could he have possibly known that? "Th..that's right." I said.

Fang scanned our faces before locking in on Nudge.

"Nudge, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay.. I dare you to sit on Iggy's lap for the rest of the game."

Iggy chuckled and patted his lap. Nudge got up and walked over and plopped herself down.

"Okay, Max, truth or dare?"

After what I had to do for my dare, I don't think I'm going to be picking that again ANY TIME SOON! "truth" I said

"Do you play with yourself?"

I was beside myself, I didn't want to answer, but I knew that I had to..."Yes."

Iggy chuckled. "Iggy, just so you know, I'm giving you the death stare right now." I said.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Might as well keep 'em comin'. Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Fang." I said a bit sadistically.

"Fang, get over here." Fang got up and walked to the chair Nudge and Iggy were sitting, he bent down, and they kissed. It wasn't anything major, just a short, sweet peck on the lips.

"Okay. Iggy, it's your turn"

"Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Ummmm...I guess I'll pick dare."

Iggy chuckled. "Stand up for a minute." She did. "I dare you to let me play with your ass."

"Okay." She said nonchalantly.

Iggy took to handfuls of Nudge's ass and started playing with it, and squeezing it. I swear, I heard several low moans, I just couldn't tell who they were coming from. After Iggy was done, he pulled her back onto his lap, grinning widely.

Nudge turned to me. "Max, truth or dare?"

Realizing I would be in a bad position to pick either, I simply said, "Dare."

"I dare you to...take your shirt off and sit here in your bra for the rest of the game."

Well, things could have definitely been worse...NOT. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head to reveal my grey and pink cheetah print bra. Fang was just staring at me, his mouth slightly parted, and a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Fang, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, What do you think of my brests?"

"Um..uh..they're really nice...and b..big. I..I like them." Fang studdered.

"Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to grind Iggy for 5 minutes."

Total surprise flashed over Iggy's face, but he quickly regained his composure as Nudge slowly started moving forward and backwards on his dick. By the time her 5 minutes were over, Iggy looked as if he might explode.

"Max, truth or dare?" Nudge asked

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you...Oooh! I dare you to give Fang a big hickey right on his neck."

I got up and walked over to Fang, strattling his waist, I slowly started kissing and sucking on his neck. When I heard a low moan escape the back of his throat, I started sucking harder. I pulled away and examined my work, then got off Fang, and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Hmmm...Fang." I said. "Truth or dare."

"dare"

" . I dare you to take off your shirt."

Fang pulled his black t-shirt over his head to reveal his muscled chest.

I was practically drooling over the sight of his amazing abs. I quickly decided to call this game..before things got more heated than they needed to.

"Alright," I bellowed, "This game is over. Bed time."

After moans and groans about not wanting to go to bed, the flock finally sulked upstairs. "Night guys" I called.


End file.
